Never the Same
by souleater6072
Summary: What happens when the past you had nothing to do with catches up to you? You keep with that funky flow.


**This is my first fanfic in a very long time life prevented me from writing like I wanted. But writing is actually a closet passion of mine so I'm going to pursue it in the form of fanfics. My goal is to make fanfics that no one has really ever thought of because that's what I want to do. So here I am writing a steven universe fanfic. HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

**This story takes place after the cluster but before the diamond saga.**

**I do not own steven universe**

Chapter 1: A New Neighbor.

_**MONDAY 4:45 P.M**_

It has been two weeks since Steven and Peridot have bubbled the cluster and all was right in the world. No immediate threats as of late but still with the looming threat of the diamonds you know since Peridot called yellow diamond a clod to her face. But other than that, everything is great. Peridot and Lapis are getting along nicely enough. Garnet is still Garnet or should I say Ruby and Sapphire are still Garnet. Amethyst is still as hyperactive as a chimp with a banana and a red bull. Steven and Connie have started training again since Connie on summer break. Pearl spends most of her time worrying over every little thing dealing with Steven. That"s right everything is right with the world at least for right now.

"Steven!" Yelled pearl from inside the house. "Yes Pearl." asked Steven walking onto the porch. "I'm headed to the store to restock your food is there anything you want specifically?" Pearl asked stepping out of the house. Steven put his finger and thumb on his chin in a thinking matter humming to himself. "Not that I can think of. But why don't I go with you so in case I see anything I'll let you know?" Steven asked smiling. "Of course you can Steven." Pearl replied with a smile of her own.

Just then the warp pad sprang to life and when the light died down Garnet and Amethyst was left standing there. When Amethyst saw Pearl and Steven outside she asked. "Where are two going?". "Pearl and I are going to the grocery store to get some more food for the house." Steven responded with that infectious grin of his. "Oooo. Can i come? Can I? Can I?" Amethyst asked obnoxiously while jumping around. Pearl sighed and responded " Amethyst you know you are banned from every grocery store in a hundred mile radius." Amethyst stopped jumping and groaned. "Ughh that's right. Gosh, it's not my fault that they have so much tasty food." "No, but it is yours for eating half of their entire stock." Garnet says walking up to the group. She stops and summons more money from her left hand and gives it to Pearl. Pearl looks up at her confused. "You're going to need it." she says adjusting her glasses as Pearl glances at Steven who is talking animatedly with Amethyst. She just smiles serenely. "OK. Steven it's time to go." she says looking down at him. Steven just looks up smiling and nods.

Steven and Pearl are making their way down the boardwalk when Steven overhears something interesting. "So did you hear about that new guy who moved into empty house on third street?" He looked to his left to see Jenny sitting on the bench with Buck and Sourcream. "Yeah my dad wanted to welcome him to the community with a big party but he said he was to busy with everything going on in his life." Buck replied. "Aww man I could shown everybody my new sick beats." S.C said a little put out on this missed chance at starting a rave. Steven the curious teen that he is looks at Pearl and asks "Hey can I talk to them for a sec Pearl I swear it won't take long." Pearl looks at him and then the group of teens and sighs. "Fine. But only for a bit." Steven smiles at her and jogs over to the group. "Hey guy's." He calls out. The group of three looks at him and smiles. "Hey Steven how are you today?" Jenny asks."I'm good. Me and Pearl are headed to the grocery store." He replies pointing with his thumb over his shoulder at Pearl.

The other three look at her and wave in greeting and Pearl responds with a small smile and head bow. They then look back at Steven. "So what did you want to talk about little dude?" S.C asked. "Oh I just overheard you guys talking about some guy who just moved into town. Have you guys met him? What does he look like? How old is he? What does he do?" He excitedly rattled off. "Whoa Steven chill man let's slow down." Buck said pushing is hands in a stop motion. "My dad is the only one who's met him in person do far." Buck said. "Yeah Kiki saw him while she was delivering pizzas the other day. But she didn't get to talk to him cause he was gone by the time she was done with her delivery." She paused for a moment and grinned. "She also said from what she saw he was very handsome." She finished.

Just as Steven was about to comment Pearl called out "Steven come on it's time to go, we have to get there before they close!". Steven looks back at Pearl. "OK. Let me say bye!" he calls back. He then turns back to the cool kids. "sorry guys I'll see you later."He says with an apologetic smile. "It's cool Steven catch you around." buck replies as S.C and Jenny say their goodbyes as well.

When Steven makes it back to Pearl they start back on their trek to the grocery store. After 5 minutes of silence Pearl asks "So what were you talking about with those three?" "Oh, well there is this new guy who moved into the only empty house in beach city." Steven replied. "I just wanted to know what he was like. You know?" He said. "I understand Steven. Beach city is a small town so I bet you will meet him for yourself very soon." Pearl says with a small smile.

After another 5 minutes of walking and mindless chatter they made it to the grocery store. As they enter pearl grabs a shopping cart. As they are walking through the store and picking out the necessities and the random stuff Steven wanted. "Thank you Garnet" Pearl thought to herself. Steven caught a glimpse of something unfamiliar going down an isle on the opposite end of the store. "Pearl!" Steven silently yelled startling Pearl. After Pearl calmed herself down she looked at Steven who had stars in his eyes. "What is it Steven?" She asked. He replied with "I saw him, I saw the new guy in town he is at the other end of the store. Is it OK if i go say hi and introduce myself?" Pearl paused for a moment thinking about her answer. It wasn't like she doubted Stevens ability to take care of himself. No it was just this was someone new and Steven didn't like to keep anything personal about himself secret. No she was worried about how this new person would react when they found out that this cute fourteen was half intergalactic magic space gem.

But in the end she relented. "Fine but i'm coming with you." she said turning the cart and walking behind Steven who was looking down the isles to see if he went down any of the other aisles. Pearl was watching Steven who had stars in his eyes searching. Just as they were passing the third isle Steven stopped dead in his tracks with wide eyes. Curious as to what it was about this mysterious new person in town that made her Steven appear to shut down she moved forward to look down the aisle.

What she saw or rather who she saw made stop and gawk. There standing down the personal care aisle was a man no older than twenty five. He was bronzed skinned but not the kind of bronze you see from using tanning oil or the type from using a tanning bed. No this man got his color from spending many hours in the sun working. But the color of his skin wasn't the only thing he got from working. Judging by how his muscle shirt hugged his body he was very lean with tight powerful muscles. But what really stood out was his face, hair and eyes. He has a strong jawline covered in a closely trimmed beard. Bright blues eyes that almost looked like the sea not even ten minutes away. And an undercut haircut that looked very good on him in Pearls opinion. But no even with how handsome he was what really made pearl Stop and stare was the color of his hair and beard. Both were bright pink. Not unlike roses hair.

The man seemed to have caught them gawking as he turned and said with a smile that made pearl blush. "Hi. Can I help you?" And with those five words everything in the world nay the universe will change.


End file.
